


Fire in my Heart

by scotchywrites



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchywrites/pseuds/scotchywrites
Summary: Richie exhaled a sigh against Eddie's lips when he felt the other's hand reach between his legs. Eddie seized the opportunity to seek Richie's bottom lip in the dark. He gently bit it, before he finally sealed their lips in a kiss neither of them thought they craved this much. It was a sudden, passionate exchange of needy, sloppy kisses. The longer they could taste each other, the more Richie became intoxicated by Eddie's presence. He's been craving this for too long. He could impossibly ever get enough of Eddie Kaspbrak."God, you put a fire in my heart," Eddie whispered between kisses.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fire in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is written as a part of my social media AU. You can find and read the full story on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/911clowntown).
> 
> Some typos could be present, as I don't have a proofreader.

Eddie paced around the place, contemplating which corridor or door to take first. He has been walking around the firehouse all day, guiding curious visitors around the place and giving them instructions every here and there. It was the part he happened to play in the fundraiser barbecue organised by the firehouse. With the money they gather, they would be able to invest in some new gear and improve their services to the Derry community. For now, he had no one to guide and show around the place as the rescue re-enactment was about to begin. It would take everyone's attention away from the firehouse for a little while, or at least away from Eddie...and Richie.

Richie's part in this whole act had been what he does best besides saving lives as a firefighter. His suggestion to perform a small comedy gig for the families present at the barbecue event had been approved by their captain and took place before the re-enactment. He had fled the stage as soon as the applause offered to him by the crowd had turned into chattering and murmuring, and people leaving their seats to seek out a refreshment with Beverly Marsh and Patty Uris who were serving ice cream and drinks. Or they would grab a snack with Bill Denbrough and Ben Hanscom, who were in charge of the barbecue fires. Richie could easily sneak out without it getting noticed by anyone other than Eddie. When Richie had shot him a quick text, the other immediately had questioned his whereabouts. A classic, Richie thought to himself. Eddie was impossible to avoid, but he didn't mind. Despite getting the attention from a whole crowd of people every time he could manage getting a comedy gig in some dirty old Derry pub after dark, Eddie's attention is always going to be the only thing Richie needs in his life to keep going.

Their text conversation was as all over the place as they could be when together. The chemistry between them was of an ordinary kind, and yet it works so well. Occasionally, they would question each other and how they possibly ever fell in love with each other, but in the end it was always mere joking. Eddie would glare at Richie, who would exhale some of his contagious laughter which never fails to make Eddie chuckle as well. They would settle the dispute with a kiss, and sometimes, even more...

Eddie took out his phone once more, opened his text conversation with Richie and tried again to find any kind of clue as to where he could be hiding. But he couldn't find anything in it. He could hardly even see where Richie was trying to flirt with him. Tozier is so quick to say he's sexting, but Eddie never catches up with him. As he wanders around the firehouse for possibly the twentieth time that day, Eddie briefly wondered if he's just stupid, or if Richie is just terrible at sexting. He rounded a corner, and agreed with himself that maybe it's just a combination of both.

Last time they had been sending steamy texts to each other, Richie had challenged Eddie to have sex in as many places as possible at the firehouse. Their first attempt had been in the back of one of the fire trucks, but their passionate kissing session behind the vehicle had been interrupted by Mike Hanlon, so Richie had requested a rain check on sex in the back of a fire truck. Thinking about it lead Eddie into the garage where the trucks would be stationed on a regular day. However, today, one was in service to drive the kids around town, and another was on scene for the re-enactment mission. Richie was nowhere to be seen, and Eddie was glad. He already felt exposed just being there, in that huge and empty garage. He went on, crossed the room and headed into the kitchen area next. Empty beer crates were stacked on one side, and full sets waited on the other side to be picked up and handed out. Eddie quietly detested the mess and left, because Richie wasn't there either.

The longer it took him to find Richie, the more frustrated he grew. Eddie couldn't even tell if it was regular frustration, or the sexual kind, and he hated it. Richie had been hinting about blowing off steam. His steam, to be more specific. Though, Eddie grew more and more convinced that by the time he would get his hands on his boyfriend, it'll be Richie blowing off Eddie's goddamn steam.

Eddie's frown knit tightly into his brows as he was running out of places to look for Richie. He was about to just walk out and have Richie blow off his own steam in whatever place he was hiding and if necessary he would go and sit on top of one of the toilets at the restrooms and do it for himself.

Eddie rounded the corner to the hallway taking him back to the garage. On his left, there was the stockroom. He usually wouldn't really pay attention to it because he hardly ever needed to be there anyway. But it hadn't gone unnoticed that now, Richie's jacket was hanging on the doorknob while minutes earlier, when Eddie had walked through this corridor for the first time in search of Richie, it hadn't. Now he knows. He just knows, this is where he's supposed to be. Eddie grinned a little to himself, but only because he'd found the little shit. What could happen once he pushes open that door is the next thing on his mind.

Eddie took the jacket from the doorknob before he opened the door and gave it a gentle push first. The lights were out, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. He knows Richie is in there. Or at least, he's quite sure. The skip in his chest wasn't necessarily a frightening one. It was the good kind, the exciting kind which felt like adrenaline making his chest burn.

He pushed the door a little further so that he could slowly move inside. Eddie played it smart and left his hand on the side of the door. It felt like a good thing to do. If Richie really were hiding in the dark, he might just want to pull Eddie inside by his arm.

And shove him into the nearest wall. Eddie could hardly take his next breath in between the touch on his wrist, and the feeling of his back colliding with the wall behind him. Richie was so quick, and so strong, he loved every bit of it. He chuckled, and Richie followed along. The darkness of the stockroom left their smirks go unnoticed, but they could tell for themselves what the other looked like right now. They just knew each other too well by now. 

"Hi," Eddie uttered. Richie probably could feel his heart race inside his chest. He had wrapped his fists around the fabric of Eddie's shirt as he kept him against the wall. Gently, now. Richie inched closer, but did not yet seal the distance between them entirely. "Finally," he said. Eddie could feel the warmth of Richie's breath directly against his own lips. He could almost taste the last beer he must've had before going into hiding. "What took you so long?"

"Fuck you," Eddie whispered. Richie wasn't so set on keeping his voice low for now. Eddie hoped he would reconsider that thought, especially when Richie threw back an "I'm trying." Eddie wanted nothing more than to glare into Richie's eyes until the tension and frustration were too much, they just needed to give in to each other. He silently cursed the darkness of the room, but wouldn't want for it to be any different either. It had something exciting about it to be intimate with each other in a place like this. This all happening in the dark, just made it all the more personal.

"Oh really?" Eddie questioned. Maybe he was bad at reading between the lines in a text conversation, but when he could be face to face with Richie, it was so much easier to read into the situation and not appear like the biggest idiot alive. Eddie inched closer until he could feel the skin of their lips brush against each other, and then grinned against Richie's mouth. He finally let his hands wander. Richie still had his resting against Eddie's chest, but Eddie was set on heading elsewhere. If Richie was the one who needed to have his steam blown off, Eddie might as well just check how dearly he truly requires it.

Richie exhaled a sigh against Eddie's lips when he felt the other's hand reach between his legs, fingers wrapping around him through his jeans to squeeze his groin. A quiet "Fuck." slipped past his lips, and Eddie seized the opportunity to seek Richie's bottom lip in the dark. He gently bit it, before he finally sealed their lips in a kiss neither of them thought they craved this much. It was a sudden, passionate exchange of needy, sloppy kisses, with Eddie groping Richie's cock through his jeans, and Richie's fingers itching to peel off that goddamn stupid button up shirt Eddie was wearing. The longer they could taste each other, the more Richie became intoxicated by Eddie's presence. He's been craving this for too long. He could impossibly ever get enough of Eddie Kaspbrak.

"God, you put a fire in my heart," Eddie whispered between kisses. Richie was breathing heavily. He was rock hard and Eddie knew it. It caused Eddie to lick his lips before his other hand joined in to unbuckle Richie's pants. He pulled down the zipper, and slowly sunk to his knees in between Richie and the wall he'd been held against upon his arrival. Richie let him do, even when he hadn't even gotten the chance to open all of the buttons on Eddie's shirt. He'd gotten about halfway, but it didn't matter now. He closed his eyes and let his hands rest on Eddie's shoulders while the other held his hands on Richie's hips. He was such a tease sometimes. Richie couldn't hold back his little whine when Eddie finally chose to slowly (in Richie's mind, way too slowly) push down his boxers. 

The musky air of the stockroom felt odd against Richie's skin, but he knew he wouldn't need to think about it for too long. He was hard, and he was aching for Eddie's tongue against the base of his erection. Richie's left hand moved up. His fingers traced through the dark curls of his boyfriend's hair, as if to encourage him to go on, to use more than just his hand to give his cock a few of those terribly slow strokes. "Eds, please," Richie muttered. If the lights were on, his blush would be inevitable to miss out on. But Eddie still knew, because this wasn't the first time. Richie Tozier is weak for Eddie Kaspbrak's blowjobs, and Eddie loves the fucking shit out of that fact.

But he loved giving those blowjobs as much as Richie adores to receive them. As he sat there on his knees, aware of Richie's erection being solid, hard for him and only for him, all Eddie wanted was to get a sweet taste of it. When he wrapped his lips around the tip, he could Richie hiss. The fingers in his hair curled into a fist and added a little pressure to Eddie's scalp. It felt good. It felt electric, and sent a shiver of arousal all the way down into Eddie's own lap. He was so wrapped up into Richie's little sounds and whatever reaction he could draw out of him, that it didn't even matter anymore to Eddie that they weren't at home. This could be over swiftly, and no one else would need to know what went down.

Eddie kept one hand on Richie's cock. The other went down to pull down his own zipper and help himself out of his own briefs. If they were to act like everything's okay, then at least Eddie couldn't walk out of there with a stain on his pants. And without doubt, Richie would let him come by allowing Eddie to blow him.

Eddie worked his way on Richie's erection in a rhythm that matched the strokes of his own cock. It was a comfortable pace, one that could easily make both of them last for a couple of minutes despite both of them being well aware that the quicker they got over with it, the less likely they were going to get caught. But it didn't stop Eddie for making sure at least Richie got a little extra pleasure out of it first. Oh, he just loves to hear that trashmouth call out incoherent moans and sighs instead of whatever sloppy joke was on his mind. It had something unique for Eddie, to know he's the only person in the world who can make Richie Tozier feel this way. It feels good to know he's the only person who can take the words out of Richie's mouth, even if it takes as much as sucking his cock.

Richie had both hands in Eddie's hair by the time Eddie was setting course for the final stage, taking in as much of Richie as he could while the hand in his own lap jerked as quickly as was comfortable for Eddie. They would get there together, and it would be good. Richie could taste it in the air, and he chuckled sweetly when he felt the excitement bubble up inside his gut. Richie maybe wasn't aware of it. When he chuckled so sweetly, he was close. Eddie knows, and added some gentle pressure on Richie's erection with his teeth, which drew out a deep, but sweet moan from the taller male. Richie felt himself wander into a different place. This room wasn't dark and silent. This room was on fire, burning with hot, filthy desire. Fireworks set his every nerve on fire as he rolled his hips into Eddie's mouth. He trembled, Eddie could taste it as pre-cum leaked onto his tongue. He hummed against Richie's wet flesh and looked up, to no avail. Richie wouldn't be able to see Eddie's deep brown eyes this once, but he could imagine them, and pushed himself over the edge.

Eddie leaked all over his own hand when he came. Richie revelled in knowing that, when he filled Eddie's mouth, he could feel his swallow against his flesh. He trailed his fingers through Eddie's hair. His palms felt damp, as did Eddie's scalp. Richie sighed sweetly when he drew to an end and allowed for Eddie to take his time to finish up. When Eddie pulled away, Richie seized the opportunity to speak up. "Left pocket of my jacket," he said, his voice sounded a little exhausted. It was the good kind. Eddie didn't question what Richie had said and reached for the other's jacket. Inside its left pocket, he found a pack of tissues. Richie knew him too well, and Eddie fucking loves it. He took out a few tissues and cleaned up Richie first, before he tucked him back into his boxers, pulled up the zipper and closed his belt the same way he'd found him. After that, Eddie cleaned up himself, and folded the used tissues into a little ball. He would discard it into the nearest bin possible.

"We should do that again," Eddie confessed under his voice when he was back on his feet. He reached for the door and heard Richie chuckle behind him. "Lots of places left to try it."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/911clowntown) for more.


End file.
